Caught In The Rain
by SnapesMistress2002
Summary: Rated PG for now. Hermione looses her memory after her house was attacked. Snape is somewhat forced to help with the situation. A ring is included...hmmm. All this and more! Please R&R...so I know to update more.
1. Who Am I?

The rain hit her skin like sharp razor blades, the fact that it was mid-autumn and the summer heat had disappeared with over-cast skies and snow in the forecast didn't help. The shirt she was wearing was light, it had, however, been warmer earlier that day. Her jeans were soaked and she could barely mover her legs, they had become stiff with the amount of water the material held. She walked with long strides, her arms crossed in front of her chest, she wore a white shirt and didn't bother putting a bra on. Her hair was plastered onto her face and shoulders, and to make matters worse, her mascara was running. 

She didn't remember how she got where she was, she didn't even know where she was going. The last thing she could remember was a loud noise and a heavy thing falling on her. 

She was shaking from the coldness. It was about to get dark and she wondered where she was going to stay. She didn't care, she would just keep on walking, there had to be a good Samaritan out there somewhere that would allow her to stay the night. She heard a faint noise, it sounded like a voice, but the hard rain was pounding too hard to make it out, so she ignored it and kept walking. Suddenly a black Mercedes pulled up next to her and slowed down to her walking speed.

"Ms. Granger!" She didn't stop walking, but she bent forward to look who was inside. She didn't know who he was.

"I-I think you have the wrong person." She said and stood up.

"Get in the car, Ms. Granger." She shuddered, why did that name so sound familiar, and that voice! She stopped walking and went up to the open window. 

"I can walk, thanks for your concern." She forced a smile. 

"Get in." The man in the drivers seat ordered. She sighed and slowly opened the door before getting in. The man reached into the back seat and grabbed a towel and gave it to the shivering girl, she took it gratefully and started drying her hair. He pulled the glove box open and brought out a Kleenex. 

"You're mascara's running." Hermione took the Kleenex and starred at the man's face. The car started moving again and Hermione settled into her seat, making a make-shift blanket out of the towel. 

"Why are you walking out this far? Don't you live back that way?" The man gave a shake of his head in the opposite direction. Hermione shrugged.

"Don't you know?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea, where I'm headed either." The old man looked at the young girl. He just now noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. He had to try his hardest to stop a smile from crossing his lips due to the thought that just crossed his mind.

"Do you remember leaving your house?"

"My house." Hermione's voice lowered as she looked out the window.

"Oh my good Merlin…Hermione? What happened?"

"Who's Hermione?" She asked, looking back into the man's eyes.

**************************

He watched the girl sleep on his sofa, in front of the fire. He was shocked that she couldn't remember anything, she was Hermione! She could never forget anything, no matter how hard she tried, she was Hogwarts top student and she wouldn't fail at knowing something backwards and forwards, inside and out. He stood up from his chair, put his cup of tea down on the nearest table and walked over to the fire. He threw powder on it and called out to the Headmaster.

"Albus, may I have a word with you?" Soon enough, Albus Dumbledore's face appeared in the flames.

"Severus, yes, of course, what is it?" Severus saw the headmaster yawn.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but I'm afraid we have a problem."

"What is it, Severus?"

"I was driving home and I found Hermione, walking along side the road….in the rain!"

"Is she o.k.?"

"I'm afraid not. I think there was an attack on her house."

"Oh no…" The sparkle that usually resided in Dumbledore's eyes, was gone.

"She didn't even know her name when I yelled at her to get in the car."

"Has she told you about what happened?"

"She doesn't remember. She only told me she knows that it was dark and something heavy fell." 

"Do you think you can get her to go back to her house?"

"Albus, I don't know where she lives, and she can't tell her head from her ass. How do you suppose she would know where she lives?"

"If there's a will, there's a way." Albus's twinkle returned to his eye.

"As for now, I do reckon she is safe with you for the time being." Severus's face lost it's color and turned a translucent pale. 

"You can't be serious?"

"But I am. I trust you can help her." Severus looked from Albus, to Hermione. The girl was starting to stir, and Severus knew he had to go.

"She's waking up Albus, this is the part where I have to go."

"You'll do fine, Severus, things will work, you'll see." And with those words, Dumbledore's face disappeared from the flames. Severus took a deep breath in and walked over to Hermione. She was squirming on the sofa and almost fell off when he put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and shrunk back into the sofa.

"Shhhh, Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you, it's o.k." Hermione studied her potion professor's face.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You are at my place. You will be safe here for now, try to relax, you've had a tough couple of past days." Hermione didn't know what to say, so instead she took the cup of tea Snape had poured her and settled back into the sofa, letting the warm liquid flow through her, releasing every tight muscle in her body.


	2. The Ring

Hermione sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She dressed quickly, excited to write Harry back. She had gotten an owl from Harry a few hours ago and hadn't been able to write him back because of the studying she had decided to do. Harry's note had invited her to spend the last two weeks of their summer over at Ron's. She picked up the one piece of jewelry that was sitting on the sink and studied it. It was a pretty ring, plain. It had a gold band with an opal set between two small diamonds. She didn't have time to put it on, however, because of the loud crashing noise she heard coming from downstairs. 

She quickly stuffed the ring in her pocket and went quietly to the top of the stairs where she could see the most part of her living room. In there, she saw her parents standing in horror at the black figure that was toppling over chairs and tables, breaking lights and searching through desk drawers before throwing it's contents all over the ground. She quickly ran into her bedroom when she saw a bright light flash and heard her parents scream and ran over to Hedwig, who was sitting, wide-eyed on her desk. 

"Don't make a fuss, Hedwig, not now, not this minuet." She coaxed the bird. Quickly, she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a quick note to Harry before tying the note on Hedwig's leg and sending her on her way.

"Be quick!" She begged. She gasped as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her bedroom was the first door, so the chances were, the black figure would search her room first. She quickly thought of places to hide, she started to run under the bed, but decided that her closet might be a bit safer. Boy was she right. As soon as the black figure entered her room, he jabbed a long sword into her bed mattress, every few inches until her whole mattress was a mess of holes. Hermione dug herself deeper into a corner of her closet, wishing he would go away. 

She tried not to think because she didn't know if this thing could read minds. As he neared the closet, going through everything along the way, she held her breath and wondered how far Hedwig was. Her heart stopped as soon as he opened the closet and searched through it. She closed her eyes and got ready for any thing to be thrown her way, but before she had a chance to think, she heard a noise, similar to that of thunder, and felt something heavy, fall ontop of her, knocking her out. She started shaking, she couldn't stop it, she tried screaming, but nothing came out, she shook even more violently and opened her eyes only to find it wasn't her shaking, but a pair of strong, yet gentle, hands. She noticed she was sitting in a car…it was the same black Mercedes she had been picked up in. She looked at the person shaking her and shrank back into the car door in fear.

"Hermione! Calm down, will you?" Hermione stared at that black hair, those black eyes, the black clothes. She snuck her hand behind her, flinching as his hand came nearer. She found the door handle to the car, opened it and took off running. Snape sat in the car, stunned. 'What the heck was that?' he thought as he jumped out of the car and started chasing the girl. She was crying as she ran, Snape could tell that. 

'Oh well.' He thought once again. 'At least we're still away from civilization.' He quickly caught up with her and caught her by her shoulder.

"Let go of me." She squealed, but he held on tighter. The girl's squirming stopped a little bit as he stood there, holding her. He waited. He wouldn't say a thing, nor would he let her go, until she was calm.

"Let me go." Her voice was sharp.

"Not until you calm down."

"You're hurting me." He winced as her voiced cracked.

"If you calm down, I'll let you go." Hermione stared coldly at him before finally giving in.

"Now there's a good girl…what, Ms. Granger, did you think you'd get away with?"

"I told you, that's not my name!" She was practically screaming.

"Then what is, huh? What is your name?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She couldn't remember. Snape had to hide a smile.

"That's what I thought." He let go of her. Without warning, she bounded off again. Snape cursed himself for letting go that easily, but shook the thought from his mind, quickly and followed Hermione into the mass of trees. He stopped for a second, because he had lost sight of her, and listened. He couldn't hear a damned thing. 

"Hermione?" He yelled. There was no answer.

*************************

She crouched, low, behind some bushes. She could see him, but he couldn't see her. He scared her, he was dark, too dark for comfort. Why did he keep calling her Hermione and Ms. Granger? Something burned in her pocket, she moved, ever so slowly to not make noise, and pulled the burning thing out of her pocket. The ring, oh yes. She remembered that, but why couldn't she remember anything else? She put the ring on one of her fingers and looked back at the dark man. He was gone. 'Oh no,' she thought as she looked around the clearing for the dark man, she couldn't see him. She was startled when she felt the same, hard, yet gentle, grip on her forearm.

"Gotcha." She squirmed as she tried to get away.

"You aren't getting away this time." He said. She screamed and cried. The more she struggled, the tighter, yet still gentle, his grip got. She struggled until she felt arms wrapped around her. 

Snape hugged her, letting her cry and scream, hey, the kid probably needed to. He felt her loosen up and that's when he guided her back out of the trees. As soon as he got her in the car, he locked her door before he shut it. He got into his drivers seat and turned towards her.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" He tried to make his voice as soft as he knew how. Hermione looked at him with red eyes.

"Please?" She stared into his eyes before turning her gaze to the road before them. 

"Hermione, how am I supposed to help you if you don't talk to me…you…do want to be helped, don't you?" Hermione nodded and sniffed. Snape grabbed her a Kleenex out of the glove department. She took it and balled it up before taking a deep breath.

"You're dark." She said.

"I'm dark?"

"Just like him." Snape was confused.

"Who's him?" He asked. Hermione looked back at her.

"Him!" She cried, before blowing her nose and looking out her window. Snape sighed. This was going to be hard.


	3. Dinner at Tiffanies

~~*~~I should put this in here, before it get's too late. I do not own any part of Harry Potter or anything that goes with Harry Potter. I only make up these stories for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I am a poor college student, so it would be pointless to sue me because the most money I have on me at the moment is 25 cents.~~*~~

They had no luck finding any remains of Hermione's house, they couldn't even find out where her house was located. Her loss of memory didn't even help, the more she thought, the more confusing things came. On their way back to Snape's mansion, Hermione hadn't said a word. Snape, however, noticed Hermione's stomach growling and figured it had been forever since she had last eaten. 

"You hungry?" Snape asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Hungry? No. I'm not hungry." Snape sighed, before Hermione looked at him and started talking again.

"I'm starving." Snape let out a chuckle.

"O.k. I'm sure my house elf's will have something ready when we get home." Hermione sunk back into her chair.

"Something wrong?" Snape studied Hermione, then looked back at the road.

"I was hoping we could go out to eat."

"Let me get this straight, you loose your memory, yet you can remember going out to eat?" Hermione smiled.

"Yup." Snape raised his eyebrows and took in a long breath. He hadn't eaten out for a long time, and wasn't sure that would be good right now. However, the pleading eyes Hermione was giving him, he couldn't resist.

"Alright." He finally said before turning the car around and heading into town.

*********************************

Ron received an owl from Harry the day they were supposed to go save him from the Dursleys. 

"Bloody great!" Ron exclaimed, causing Ginny and George to jump.

"What?" Ginny was the first person to respond. Ron looked from the letter, to his family, back to his letter and shook it madly above his head.

"You've got to be kidding me!!!" George, who was sitting in a reclining sofa, reading the latest copy of a Quidditch magazine, peered over the top. 

"Spit it out, what?"

"Harry can't come." Ron sat down on the floor. Ginny grabbed for the letter, but Ron moved it and read it over.

"What?" George sat upright and dropped the magazine beside the chair.

"It says right here 'I'm sorry Ron, but we're going to have to cancel our plans for the end of the summer. The Dursley's have insisted that I have purposely made Dudley's tail to grow back and therefore can not make it. I'm sorry.'" Ron gasped and growled.

"I swear, if I was allowed to do magic in front of muggles, the Dursley's would have been gone a long time ago." Ron continued reading the letter and his face froze in a mixture of horror and worry. 

"What?" Ginny asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ron's mouth dropped open as he looked at George. George looked back at Ron and attempted to smile.

"Ron? What now?" Ron didn't answer, he sat in silence until finally,

"Herm---Something happened to Hermione" Ron finally said.

"What?!?" Ginny and George squawked at the same time. Ginny put a hand over her mouth and made her way over to a chair. George got a quizzical look and stood up, he reached a hand out for the note, but Ron had it gripped tightly between his hands. 

"Let me have it." George ordered. Ron sat still, looking at the note, wondering what Harry meant when he wrote 

'I got an owl from Hermione today, she scribbled something about being in trouble and getting help, most of her writing is chicken scratch, could you possibly check up on her as it seems I won't be getting out of my room anytime soon?' 

George tugged lightly at the note.

"let me see it!" Ron pouted a little before giving up his hold and letting George take possession of the letter. George mouthed the words as he read, looking at Ron every once in a while. 

"I…I don't know what to say." Ron nodded.

"I think I'll send a note to her, see what she meant…that is…if she's--" His voice faded out as he got up and walked to his room.

****************************************

They sat in a booth in a dark corner. Hermione sipped her water before she decided to speak.

"It's nice here." Snape nodded, unhappy about having to eat out. Nothing on the menu struck as something he would eat, hamburgers and more hamburgers. Was that all that restraints served these days? Hermione looked at Snape and sighed

"We could leave, if you--"

"No, no. This is fine." Snape looked back at Hermione. She nodded and put her head back on the wall, in thought. Silence. Even the background noises got silent.

"What are you thinking of?" Snape finally asked after a few minuets. Hermione jumped and shrugged.

"Things." Hermione looked back at Snape.

"Could you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Snape tried to avoid looking at Hermione before she spoke again.

"Help me remember." 

"Oh, Granger, I don't think I'm the one to ask."

"Why not?" Snape looked at Hermione. Her eyes sparkled, even in the 'dinner lighting' of the restaurant.

"Well…" He picked at the plastic tablecloth.

"Truthfully, I don't know much about you." Snape nodded his head. This was the first time he was speechless in his life. He wanted to shake Hermione and make her remember. It was hard enough having to spend time with a Gryffindor!

"You have to know. You knew my name." Hermione traced her glass rim with her index finger as she looked at him. The darkness didn't help his complexion. She shifted a little, uncomfortable at how vain the lighting made him look.

"You were one of my students at Hogwarts." Snape sighed.

"Granger, are you sure you want me to help you remember?" Hermione thought for a minute. 

"Hogwarts" Hermione mumbled to herself. She turned to Snape.

"Hogwarts, that's the wizarding school, isn't it?" Snape nodded. 

"Which teacher of mine were you?"

"Potions." Hermione squinted her eyes. She sighed and took a sip of her water.

"O.k." Hermione was about to ask another question when the waitress came with their food. Hermione starred at her food before digging into the fries. Snape sneered and pushed his plate away. Just then, a scream was heard coming from the front entrance of the restaurant. Snape strained to look over the crowd that was forming, Hermione inched closer to the end of the booth and waited before Snape moved to follow him. Snape noticed the scrawny owl that was flopping on the floor almost immediately. He almost blushed as he took Hermione by the arm, grabbed the owl and quickly fled the place. Hermione stared in shock at what just happened as they got into the car.

"Here." Snape held out the owl, Hermione looked at it with confusement.

"W-what am I supposed to do with this?" Snape started the car as he spoke.

"Just hold it!" Hermione looked at the owl, it stared back at her with big eyes and hooted softly, although it sounded more like it had smoked for 20 years. She noticed something tied to it's leg.

"Hey, what's this?" She took the note off of the leg and looked at it. Snape quickly glanced at it. 

"It's for you." He said. She turned it over and opened the letter. Sure enough, there was Hermione's name. She read it over and stared at the name.

"Ron…who's that?" Snape's mouth dropped open.

"You don't remember Ron?!?" Snape looked at Hermione, her face was serious. 

"Snape, do you think I'd remember that? I don't even remember my own name half the time!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said I don't even remember my own name ha-"

"No, no, my name…you said my name." Hermione sat quietly before changing the subject.

"Who's Ron." Snape looked at Hermione.

"Say my name first."

"I asked you first."

"Say my name."

"Answer my question." Hermione's eyes turned cold as she stared into Snape's eyes. Snape let out a breath and rolled his eyes.

"Ron Weasley, that little---anyway, you, him and that Potter boy always hung out. Got into trouble quite a bit."

"So we were friends." 

"Yes."

"Potter…who's 'that Potter boy?'"

"You have to answer my question." Snape looked back at Hermione.

"Your ques--Ooh, you're name." Snape nodded. 

"I said, Snape, didn't I? Snape."

"Very good, now add Professor in front of it." Hermione blushed a little.

"Professor Snape, the potions teacher…" She thought. "Yes. It fits."

"What do you mean?" Snape glared at Hermione.

"My turn." Hermione smiled and Snape slowly looked back to the road.

"What?" Snape said in a sigh.

"Who's 'that Potter boy?'" Snape snorted. He took a deep breath and though, 'well, here it goes.'

"H-Harry Potter. He's known as They Boy That Lived. The Dark Lord has been after him since he was a little baby." He looked at Hermione and noticed she didn't look that happy.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, but Hermione didn't hear him.

~~*~~Wow! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm sooooooo sorry about that. I had some writers block. Please reply, the more replies I get, the more faster I'm gonna update. Peace, Love and Bullet-proof Marshmallows, --Jennie!


	4. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

The moon was full and the trees were not the only things casting shadows in the forest. A gathering of Death Eaters had congregated deep into the mass of trees. A tall figure made it's way to the front of the group and made himself known by clearing his throat. The voices became quiet and the tall one spoke.

"I have called this meeting in response to some of your questions. It is true, one of us has attempted finding the one thing that could bring our Dark Lord back." There was a pause in which you could hear fabric being moved from all the heads turning, trying to figure out who it was.

"Malfoy, if you are present, make yourself known." There was another few seconds of mumbled silence until a deep, powerful voice was heard from the back.

"Present, sir." An arm and hand, covered in solid black cloth was raised in the air as he made his way forward, nose stuck up in the air.

"Ah, Malfoy. Tell us all, did you succeed?"

"No, sir." There was an orchestra of gasps. 

"And pray tell, what kept you from finding it?"

"The house collapsed, sir" The tall black figure turned around to face Lucius Malfoy.

"The..house..collapsed? How does a house just..collapse?" 

Lucius stood taller and now he even looked taller than the black figure.

"I don't know, sir."

"What did you say?"

Lucius raised his voice. "I don't know, sir."

The tall figure nodded and spread his feet a shoulder width apart and put his right hand inside the left side of his robe.

"That's what I thought you said." With those words the dark figure pulled his right hand out of his robe with his wand, pointed it right at Malfoy and said in a calm voice, like the many times he did before.

"Crucio" A smile formed on the hidden faces of the Death Eaters as they watched Lucius Malfoy, quiver into a ball of pain. 

********

For some odd reason, Harry couldn't get the dream he had a few nights ago out of his head. He had the dream the night Hermione sent his owl with her 'chicken scratch' letter, saying she was in trouble. At the time, he didn't think that his dream meant much, but the more he thought, the bigger the sinking feeling in his stomach made itself known and the more his scar started to sting. His dream had shown him a house. One big tree resided in the front yard; big enough to tie a tire swing on. The front door was busted in and there were a few screams heard from the inside. He looked around and saw, standing next to him, a boy, no taller than he was, watching. Harry went to say something, but the boy put a finger up to his lips and looked at one of the upstairs windows. As Harry turned his head to look, he saw a black figure moving about in one of the rooms. It was then he saw the boy standing next to him, pull out his wand and point it at the house; muttering a charm that made the house collapse. The boy vanished, as did his dream and he awoke to find himself in a puddle of sweat and sheets. He went to the window in his room and rested his head on the bars. He had no idea how he was going to get out this time…maybe he should just break the rules and apparate to Hogwarts. He was sure Professor Dumbledore would understand. He looked at the loose floorboard that was by his bed and bit his lip. He had hid his wand in there in the beginning of the summer, along with his Transfiguration book, parchment and a quill. The Dursley's, being the Muggles they were, believed that the stick that Harry had transfigured to look like a wand, was his. After they took Harry's wand, they hid it. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if they had snapped it in half. It had been two days since his last meal and the house sounded deserted. He hadn't heard the loud noises of Dudley in the room next to his, or the clatter of plates coming from the kitchen, downstairs. 

He moved the floorboard and took his wand. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He moved towards the bedroom door and put his wand up to it, but brought it down because he heard some voices on the outside of the door. He pressed his ear up to the door and noticed that it wasn't a voice he had heard before; Not as squeaky as Aunt Petunia's, not as sharp as Uncle Vernon's and definitely not as rude as Dudley's. He stepped back from the door and arched an eyebrow, he held his wand out, ready for anything. As soon as the door burst open he said the first thing that came to his mind..

"Patrificus Totalus!" His face changed from confusion to worry to fear as he saw who he had just petrified.

*******

"Ms. Granger? Ms. Granger, wake up." Snape was gently shaking Hermione's shoulder as she slept on the couch, slowly her eyes fluttered open and allowed a smile to set in as she looked back into the face of her potions professor. 

"Yes Professor?" Her voice was still quiet from the little hours of sleep she received. 

"Ms. Granger, I need you to sit up. We need to go to Potter's house. I'm afraid that something might of happened to him or his family."

Hermione laughed a little bit and Snape growled.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I got the impression that you didn't like Harry."

Snape sighed and stood up from kneeling on the floor, Hermione followed suit.

"I may not like him, but I can't afford to have him hurt in any way. Now if you will quickly get ready, we shall be off."

Hermione nodded. She still didn't remember a lot about Harry, just the little stuff…his scar…his laugh…his kiss…wait! Kiss? They never kissed…that one time after fourth year, but that was a friendly kiss…this kiss she remembered wasn't one on the cheek…was Professor Snape forgetting to tell her something? She sighed and shook her head, then left to get ready.

Not more than fifteen minuets later and Hermione met Snape at the bottom of his staircase. He led her over to the fireplace and pointed to a flowerpot that was mounted to the side of the mantle.

"Do you remember how to use this?"

Hermione walked over to the pot and looked inside, she took a sniff of it and sneezed, sending a light dusting of Floo Powder through the air. Snape chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"If you may, Ms. Granger..I would like to keep all the floo powder I have. It's like this, take a handful, walk into the fireplace, say 'Harry Potter' then you throw the dust down and just hang on until you come to a complete stop. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded, eying the floo powder cautiously.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take a handful"

Hermione nodded, took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and said 'Harry Potter.' She threw the powder down and felt a pulling behind her belly button that sent her flying backwards, soon she landed in a living room, it was small and everything was white, she quickly stood up and stepped away from the fireplace, looking at the grey spot that was left on the carpet from where she landed. It was clear that the Dursley's hadn't had their flu cleaned for a while. There was a loud noise and soon Professor Snape was standing behind her, guiding her along.

"Let's try upstairs." He said. Hermione nodded and they took for the stairs, stopping in front of the first door that had locks on it. Snape felt his robes, Hermione stood and watched. Soon enough, Snape was pulling his wand out of his robes and held it up to the door, in a light whisper, he spoke.

"Alohomora" The locks clicked open and fell off. Hermione wasn't shocked to see that happen, but she sure wasn't expecting it. Snape took the door handle in his hand and gave it a twist, it opened, but it opened to a very shocked boy. Hermione watched as the potions professor froze up and almost fell over if she hadn't ran behind him to hold him up.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he ran behind Snape to help her. They got him lying down on the floor before Harry pulled out his wand again. He secretly wished to Merlin that Snape wouldn't be too harsh with his punishment for hexing a teacher.

"Infinite Incantatem" Hermione and Harry watched as Professor Snape 'melted' and blinked. He sat up and glared at Harry, who was biting his lip and backing up. 

"H-h-hullo, Professor Snape." Harry held out a shaking hand to help him up, but Snape huffed at it and pushed himself up.

"Be lucky that I will let that one slide. Right now we need to get you out, where's your things?"

*******I'm soooooo sorry, again, for not updating sooner. I hope you liked this chapter, this one just seemed to float out of my fingers and guess what!?! I finally made a plot up for this story now! I'm really excited. Well, Christmas break starts officially for me today, so I might not be able to write anymore for a few weeks. Until then, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!*******


	5. Nightmare on 4th Privet Drive

Harry led Snape and Hermione down the stairs to the cupboard below where Uncle Vernon stashed his school stuff.

"It should all be in there." He said. Snape held his wand out and unlocked the door. It opened with a squeak and everyone paused. Harry flinched and closed his eyes as footsteps were heard overhead.

"Not good…not good." Harry whispered, he was cut off when Professor Snape slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him and Hermione into the closet. Hermione cast a worried glance towards Snape and saw his eyes focused on the closed door. The footsteps neared the stairs and the three tensed up. The footsteps came down the stairs, Snape pushed all of them further back into the cupboard. Harry looked up at Snape and whispered.

"That's not--" Snape slapped his hand over his mouth again.

"Listen and listen carefully…be quiet." He hissed. Harry and Hermione nodded sharply as Snape removed his hand from Harry's mouth.

'That's not Uncle Vernon..' Harry thought. Snape shot him a quick look and pushed the two behind him, he leaned closer to the door and opened it a crack, just enough to peer out of. The figure ended the stairs and stopped, Snape adjusted to close the cupboard door a little more and still have enough room to look out. 

A black figure made his way through the house, after descending down the stairs, he poked his head into the living room. Sensing no one was in there, he made his way down the hall. He slowed down near the middle of the hall and stopped in front of a cupboard. He turned slowly towards the cupboard door and stood there listening. He watched the door, carefully. 

Snape narrowed his eyes as the black figure rounded into the hallway. When the figure paused in front of the cupboard door, that's when Snape pushed back and stared at the door.

The black figure moved towards the door. He gripped the small door knob and gave it a pull. He was pushed back to the wall by Professor Snape.

"Why are you here?" Snape's voice sounded harsh.

"I..I came to warn you." 

Snape narrowed his eyes. He couldn't see his face, as it was hidden by a dark hood.

"About what?" Snape tilted his head, keeping his eyes narrowed.

"There's…there's going to be an attack."

"An attack?"

Harry tightened up. Hermione did as well. They stood behind Snape, watching everything.

"Yes..yes s-sir--" The figure made a choking noise as Snape put a grip on his throat.

"And who sent you?"

The figure didn't answer. Snape tightened up on his grip.

"Who…sent…you?"

Snape gave him a little jerk and the figure's hood fell from his head, revealing white skin and golden blonde hair. Snape let go and the figure's hand went straight to his throat.

"Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed, louder than he should have, for Uncle Vernon's footsteps and growls could be heard from his bedroom. The three looked at Harry.

"Well, you've done it now." Draco sneered. Harry didn't have time to glare as he was being pushed back into the cupboard by Snape. Harry pushed his way up to the front of the group and whispered, dodging the hands that kept trying to cover his mouth.

"Just let me handle this."

"Harry, no, you'll get us all caught" Hermione butted in. Harry looked at her.

"It's either I get caught and take the blame or we all get caught." 

With those words, Harry pushed his way out of the cupboard, despite all the hands trying to grab him to keep him in.

"The freak is out Dad!" Dudley's voice rang throughout the house. 

"What?" Uncle Vernon didn't sound too happy, Harry quickly pushed the cupboard door closed and ran into the kitchen just as more steps were heard running down the stairs. Harry quickly filled a glass with milk and walked back out of the kitchen door, almost bumping into his aunt. 

"How did you get out?" She squawked.

"The door was open--" Uncle Vernon pushed past Aunt Petunia and backed Harry into the wall.

"Don't lie to me boy." He growled.

"I'm telling the truth…I pulled it open, easier than a--" Uncle Vernon gave Harry a push, causing Harry to drop his glass and having it shatter and splatter everywhere.

"Now look what you did…if you would have stayed in your room this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

"You'll be sorry later, after you clean this up." Uncle Vernon pushed his face a few inches away from Harry's.

"And..since you're already up, you might as well start with your chores."

"Bu--yes sir." Harry bit his lip and looked down. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who were all crowding Harry, turned, in unison to return back upstairs. Before they had a chance to take one step, Snape, Hermione and Draco were lined up in the hall. Aunt Petunia's face formed into fright and confusion, Uncle Vernon hesitated before stepping up to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here…and who are you?"

Snape cleared his throat.

"Harry…get your things…and as for you, Vernon.." He spat out the name as if it was a curse,

"You needn't worry about Potter any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he'll be coming with us." 

Harry took a step forward and was held back by Uncle Vernon.

"Don't you even think about going with these…these…freaks boy.." He turned back to Snape.

"And as for you…I advise you to leave before I call the cops and have you arrested!"

Snape sneered, he pulled his wand and held it out, causing Harry's relatives to jump back a little.

"And I advise you to let Harry come with us before I hex you." Vernon and Snape stared at each other before Uncle Vernon brought his hand down.

"Alright. But if he goes with you, he may not return. We've warned him once, we've warned him twice about all you…you…you trouble makers. As far as we're concerned, if he takes one step out of the doorway, he'll be--" 

They were interrupted by a loud crash. The front door was burst open and there were more black figures everywhere, surrounding everyone. Harry quickly dashed for the kitchen, but was caught by one figure. He glanced around and saw Hermione being dragged out the door, Snape and Draco stood untouched, but watching everything with wondering eyes. That was the last thing Harry saw before something painful was inserted into his neck and everything went black.

~8^}

Yay! Newsflash for you all, just incase you haven't heard…I have heard that the fifth Harry Potter book is due out the 21st of June! How exciting! Hopefully everything will run on schedule and we'll all be happy to read the newest book in the series! Well, I best be going. Peace, Love and bullet-proof Marshmallows

-me! Meow!


End file.
